Sky Reveals the Truth about Elijah to Hotch
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: One night Sky has a nightmmare and is comforted by Hotch. When asked what the nightmare was about Sky reveals the truth about one of her foster brothers.


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Cedric Collins, Emma Russell, Nathan Russell, Nicole Russell, Jayden Russell and Elijah Russell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This is a father/daughter moment between Hotch and Sky.**

**AN2: As I stated in my profile Sky's age will vary based on the story in this story she is 19 almost 20.**

**Sky Reveals the Truth about Elijah to Hotch**

One night Skylar 'Sky' Collins-Hotchner was whimpering and thrashing about on her bed then her adoptive father Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner heard her let out a scream and rushed to her room to see what was wrong. He woke her and hugged her and gently stroked her hair to calm her.

"Sky, why did you scream?" Aaron asked.

And Sky told him about an incident when she was five.

_It started when Sky was 5 yrs old she was at home with her foster mum Emma who was her mother's best friend and her foster sister Nicole or 'Nikki' as she calls her. She had come home from school and she was sitting in the dining room at the table finishing off her school work. Nikki was in the garage checking her car for any problems and Emma was in her study working on her latest project. Emma likes to restore old houses a couple of times she took Sky with her to hear her opinion. Suddenly the front door slammed shut and in stormed one of her foster brothers Elijah and he had a face like thunder. Sky turned back to the table to continue her work then she felt Elijah grab the back of her shirt and pulled her off her chair and threw her to the floor. Sky put her hands out to stop herself hitting the floor but this angered Elijah further and he started to kick her and when she screamed for him to stop he started kicking her harder. Nikki and Emma both heard her screaming and rushed into the room while Nikki pulled Elijah away from her Emma came and pulled Sky into her arms and gently started to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down which it did. Elijah stormed out the house shoving Jayden and Cedric on his way out. Jayden or 'Jay' was Sky's other foster brother and Cedric was Sky's biological brother they had just come home from school. Jay came over to Sky picked her up and with Cedric they went to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Sky's foster dad Nathan was waiting for them while Nathan treated Sky's wounds Jay stayed with her while Cedric waited in the waiting room. Later Emma and Nikki joined them then Nathan came out and asked what happened and Nikki explained how she pulled Elijah away from Sky who was kicking her. While this was going on Sky was in the hospital room with Jay when Nathan entered and asked what happened she broke down in tears and Jay told Nathan that he would stay with her. Soon she was fast asleep in Jay's arms. When the others came in Nikki was furious with Elijah for what he did to Sky, Cedric wanted to know why Elijah attacked Sky, Emma wondered why Elijah would go and hurt his little sister and Nathan couldn't understand why Elijah attacked Sky in the first place._

After Sky finished explaining that time Elijah attack her she started crying and Aaron comforted her.

"But that's not the worst part." Sky said.

Aaron looked at her confused by what she meant. "What do you mean Sky? What else did Elijah do to you?"

Sky took a deep breath before she spoke. "When I was 16 he threatened to take me away then a few days later he took me to an abandon house and he… raped me."

Aaron was shocked first Elijah attacked Sky was she was five then he raped her when she was sixteen. Aaron was fighting the urge to go and find Elijah and kill him for hurting Sky. But he knew that he didn't want to hurt Sky. He continued comforting her as he guessed that it was hard for her to tell him.

"You're the only person who knows beside Cedric. He found out about it on his own." Sky told him feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders. She had someone else who would comfort her in her time of needing comfort.

"Sky, its okay. I know it must have been hard to tell me but I don't think any less of you. I still love you. You're still my daughter no matter what." Aaron told her.

Sky nodded but didn't answer she was too tired to talk about it anymore.

"Dad, could you stay with me tonight? I'd feel safer with you near me." Sky asked quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." Aaron said and kissed her forehead before falling sleep next to his daughter.

That night Sky went back to sleep and didn't dream about Elijah at all. Now she knew if something was bothering her she could tell her dad and he would help her.


End file.
